Dark Adventures
Dark Adventures is a Fan-fiction that exclusive in this wiki about a story when Phineas and co. stumble upon hidden, dark fantasy, mad-science world which started when they meet Wilson, mysterious young man and his mysterious girlfriend Sunshine. At the same time, Perry had to work alongside Peter the Panda because Doofenshmirtz kidnapped by mysterious hooded soldiers that stole ancient artifacts. With the time running out, they had to go to help their new friends in their adventure to stop Diablerie from their attempt for world domination. This page features the first part of the Fan Fiction, Revival of Azazel. Featured Exclusive Fanfic Characters and supernatural creatures *Wilson *Sunshine *Azazel *Diablerie *NighmareHounds *Sandman Fairy soldiers *Forest Fairy soldiers Summary (Part 1: Revival of Azazel) Chapter 1. Ancient Medallion Isabella jumped out of her bed, screams because she had nightmare. She check her clock to see it's 3:00 am. She relieved that she just had a nightmare. But then, Isabella hears a growl from outside the window. She decided to check outside, and saw a dog with unnatural black body and glowing, white eyes that flew away to the sky in a flash.... Later in the morning, Phineas and Ferb go to the Blueprint Heaven to bought certain blueprint to reconstruct a super-computer to help Isabella determined her recently bought artifact. "If we lucky, they must be have it. Isabella said that her mom just bought a medallion from a store, but no one knows what kind of medallion it-" Phineas unintentionally hit a young man with fedora. "Uh, sorry, i didn't know you are in front of me. He he.." The young man sees the boys from head to leg, and notices tools in their pockets. "Are you guys a tinkerer? If it's true, do you guys too young to become one?" "Yes, yes, I know", Phineas answered. "Most people said that to us." "Best not to underestimate them, Wilson", said a brown-haired girl with a blueprint whom approaches them. "I heard much rumors about them from local kids in this city. They made many Big Ideas like us, but mostly for fun." Young man with fedora, along with Ferb and Phineas turned, and sees a girl with same age with their sister. She has brown hair, blue eyes, and wore an orange bandana, purple turtleneck with long sleeves, brown pants, and black boots. "Sunshine, do you got what we need?", the young man with fedora asked politely. "Yes, Wilson", Sunshine said. "We should move quickly for our Big Ideas, before they made their first move" "You're right", said Wilson gently. He then turns on the boys. "Have you checked any news about missing artifact?" "No", Phineas answered. "There's no news about it today" "I see", the fedora wearing young man mutters. He and Sunshine left Phineas and Ferb alone. "Where's Perry?", Phineas asked. "Did we left him at our backyard?", Ferb sarcastically remind his stepbrother. "Oh yeah", said Phineas. "We didn't brought him with us." Chapter 2: Doofenshmirtz's Abduction Perry, whom wore his fedora, enter his lair via secret tube elevator. However, just as he enters, he caught Peter the Panda wait for him. Just then, the monitor reveals Major Monogram. "Agent P, I know you surprised with Peter the Panda in your lair", Monogram said. "We go the very rare situation ever: Doofenshmirtz has been kidnapped when trying to arrange his daily -inator! And we have proof to show you how this happened" Monogram then reveal a video, which is revealing Dr.Doofenshmirtz moments before being kidnapped: He was checking his blueprints, and is ambushed by a group of mysterious men with hood that jumped from behind his computers. "This is why I send Peter the Panda as your partner today", said Monogram firmly. "Peter just uses a tracker which implanted inside his shoes. Initially, he wanted to track Doof himself, but realized that it's too dangerous. You must find him, and find out about his kidnapper as well! Now go, find him before anything became worse!" Peter reveals his tracking device, and signaling Perry to go with him. They immediately went to elevator tube together and go with their respective jet-pack. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb reconstruct their Super-Computer, just as Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford enter their backyard. "Hi, Phineas. Whatcha'doin?", greet Isabella. "Reconstruct our Super-computer", Phineas answers. "This one is more suit for determine any kind of artifacts." "That thing is not different with the one you made long ago!", exclaimed Buford whom notices that the super-computer was identical with the one Phineas and Ferb built once. "No", Baljeet argues. "I think now it's something else" "Whatever, nerd", mutters Buford. Category:Dark Adventure series Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series